The Choice Is Yours
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Nathaniel Essex has an offer for Hank and it may prove very tempting and all it will cost him is his principles.


**The Choice Is Yours**

****

"I see you still burn the midnight oil Henry McCoy. It pleases me that your recent evolution hasn't quenched your scientific curiosity. It would be a tragedy if such a brilliant mind as yours was no longer working in the field of genetics. Indeed Beast I have long viewed you one of my few peers which is why I come to you now."

Hanks pointed ears twitched as the gravelly yet eerily compelling voice echoed round the laboratory. In his shock a test tube slipped to the floor and shattered. Shards of broken glass scattered across the floor as the serum, the product of many weeks intense research was lost. Hank barely registered the ruination of his work as he felt the shock and anger rise within him. He recognized that voice only too well and he knew he was in the presence of something sinister. His instincts took over and he lashed out with a savage snarl, mane bristling in rage. Claws slashed deep into flesh, a nauseating stench assailing his nose as greenish pus oozed from the wound.

"Disappointing Hank, I'd have expected this sort of behavior from Wolverine. Gratuitous physical violence is futile against one such as I. Still perhaps I shouldn't really blame you since this must be a shock. I assure you though; my intentions are purely benign," 

Nathaniel Essex's pallid face twisted into a parody of a friendly smile marred somewhat by the blazing red eyes. Even as he spoke the gash in his side was healing over. Continuing to smile benevolently he stretched out an arm as if intending to shake hands with Beast. Hank carefully backed away from Sinister, muscles tensed ready to fight or flee if necessary. He didn't rate his chances at being able to defeat Sinister but perhaps he could hold him off long enough for help to arrive. It was strange though that he couldn't read any hostility from Sinister, could it be possible that he really was here just to talk. Yellow eyes glinted as Hank considered his words carefully, claws stroking at the fur on his chin.

"Forgive me Essex but I find it hard to believe that you come in peace. It's been more than a year since last we met and we hardly parted on friendly terms. Tricking the High Evolutionary into engineering the humanization of all mutants on earth before planning to take his device and basically use all life on earth as your genetic test subjects was breathtaking in its sheer magnitude. I was the one who discovered your involvement and led the team of humans, not mutant's just humans who thwarted your plans. For that I'd think you'd want me dead," 

"True Hank, I felt anger and hatred towards you but also respect. Your intelligence and curiosity have always been your greatest strengths even if they are marred by your insipid morality. In my magnanimity I'm prepared to overlook your _mistakes and make you an offer. You see Hank I'm offering you the chance to join me. We can work side by side as allies and peers as it was always meant to be. No catches, no hidden traps, just an offer to become my partner. You won't be a pawn to be used and then discarded but my equal. The choice is yours Hank take my offer or leave it."_

Hank's jaw practically hit the floor in shock. He hadn't had any idea what to expect but it certainly hadn't been this. Had he entered a bizarre parallel universe without realizing or was this just a dream. A pinprick of pain as he caught his tongue on a fang convinced him this was really happening. Sinister really was offering him partnership.

"Stars and garters, you really wish me to become your ally?"

"Indeed, deductive as ever Hank, that's precisely what I'm offering. Think about it Hank, two of the greatest scientists and genetic engineers on the planet working together. There could be no limit to what we might achieve with our skills. We would be quite literally free to rework evolution to our own ends. We could even find a way to reverse the upcoming extinction of those genetically inferior humans you're so inordinately fond off. We could investigate the mysteries of secondary mutations or create a new race of mutants. Anything you can imagine could be possible if we worked together as it was meant to be. I'm offering you this chance Hank to become more than you are. Join me as my partner and I can help you Hank as I've helped your friend Remy LeBeau in the past."

Yellow eyes squeezed shut as for a moment Hank allowed himself to contemplate the possibilities. To his shame he found a part of him was tempted to accept Sinister's offer. It was true and together they could achieve almost anything they imagined. They could reshape the world into their own image; recreate the human race according to their wishes. For a moment Hank was tempted but only for a moment. 

Remy had once been helped by Sinister when he needed it the most and in return he had become one of Essex's greatest allies. Sinister was willing to ally himself with others, help them and all it cost was your soul. Remy would be regretting the things he did for Sinister for the rest of his life. Hank also knew that in one universe at least he had allied himself with Sinister. He shuddered as he remembered what the Dark Beast had told him long ago of his world. Would it be so difficult for him to become as twisted as McCoy or would he be an even worse monster. Certainly nobody who worked with Sinister could remain entirely pure of heart.

Hank wouldn't refuse outright, not straight away. He'd pretend to be considering and play for time. There were things he needed to know starting with why Sinister was making him this offer in the first place.

"It's an intriguing offer Essex but I'll admit to bafflement. Why would you even be interested in recruiting me in the first place? Why not make the offer to someone such as Remy?"

"Very well Hank, I'll satisfy that curiosity of yours. In 1859 I was given the same choice I'm giving you now by En Sabah Nur or Apocalypse as he liked to be called. I soon realized that his ideas were incompatible with mine. For all his vast power he lacked vision, his plans crude and unsophisticated. I betrayed him and became his enemy. I forced him to retreat to his sanctuary, to rest for over a hundred years. Yet I knew he would return and he would seek retribution on me. So for the last hundred years I was looking for a way to destroy him. All my efforts were ultimately towards this purpose, finding the weapon that could destroy him. All my endeavors were towards this goal to create a mutant powerful enough to destroy Apocalypse."

"Yes, hence your obsession with the Summers family. I take it that you're no longer interested in Scott Summers or Jean Grey producing a child? Given the current state of their marriage it seems an unlikely prospect at best," Hank managed a small wry grin at this.

"I retain some interest in them as I do with all mutants Henry McCoy. Now I find that you are a far more intriguing subject. Now Apocalypse is finally destroyed, his essence dispersed to the winds. In the end I was proved right, a child with the DNA of Scott Summers and Jean Grey brought about his end. Now for the first time I'm free of the fear that he will one day find me. With Magneto also dead I have no serious rivals who can stand in my way. It's time to come out of the shadows and for the world to know of Sinister. You see Hank I'm finally free to do whatever I like. All my dreams, my hopes and fantasies can now become true. I can do anything I choose to and nobody can stand in my way," Sinister's voice rose as a look of unholy triumph spread across his face.

"We shall be there to stop you Sinister. The X-Men have always thwarted you in the past and we shall do so again. I will be there to stop you if I need to,"

Hank raised himself to his full seven feet of height. Mane bristling, claws extended and teeth bared in a savage grin he presented an intimidating sight. Nathaniel Essex cursed as he found he's actually retreated a step or two. Then the smile returned and Essex's laughter filled the room.

"Hank you still don't understand. We don't need to be enemies but rather allies. You see now I am free to pursue my goals I want to share with another. We could pursue your dreams as well as mine. I'd welcome your advice and suggestions since I regard you as a peer. Surely you would prefer to have at least potential influence over my plans? Think of all the good we could achieve together. Despite what you may think of me, I only want to create a better world."

Hank flinched as Essex's gloved hand reached out and touched his arm, fingers gliding down the fur. Sinister leaned in close and his voice was a soothing whisper now. The look on his face was of almost genuine concern.

"Beast, I know you're unhappy with your recent change. It's so difficult even to hold a pencil with those clumsy paws and it's almost impossible to see the warmth in those predatory eyes. You're unsure whether you're even still human. Hank join me and I can help you regain your humanity, give you back what you used to have."

He continued stroking the fur in as if to comfort Hank.

"I can easily modify your DNA; reverse the mutation from this feline form. You can go back to being your old bouncing blue self or even the human look you once had. I can do this and you could still retain the benefits of your present form, the senses, healing, strength, agility and resilience. I can do this for you and all you have to do is ask me. All I'd ask in return is your partnership."

Essex's tone was sincere; for once he told no lie.

"All this and so much more can be yours Hank. Take it or leave it, the choice is yours."

"Well bless my stars and garters, now I know how Faust felt," murmured Hank.

Sinister was right, the choice was his. The problem was Hank really had no idea how he'd choose.


End file.
